Testosterone Boys and Harlequin Girls
by hellomynameis-kita
Summary: Songfic. Oneshot. RM. The Bait Shop. Dancing. Season 2.


**READ THIS!**

**_A/N: I was listening to this song and I dunno, I just got possessed to write this, the song is just so RM s2. Set between The Power of Love, and The Ex-Factor (Ep. 8 and 9). But ya, it's a one-shot and Ryan is not nearly as into Lindsay as he was in the show. Set in the Bait Shop Marissa is there with Summer and Zach is coming. Its right after her and D.J. split and Summer is trying to take her mind of it, Zach hasn't shown up yet and they are dancing to the music together, having fun (no, this is NOT slash). Ryan and Lindsay never made up at Sandy and Kirsten's Anniversary party, he went to apologize after the party but they had a fight instead (I'll write it in) but ya, so he shows up at the Bait Shop, looking for Seth, who still works there, instead he finds Marissa, just read it and tell me what you think! Reviews are very much appreciated! I kinda made Lindsay a whore 'cuz I hate her a lot, and her relationship with Ryan was really rocky. Ok so here we go._**

_Two nights ago…_

**Ryan**

_He showed up at Lindsay's door, fresh from Sandy and Kirsten's Anniversary party and knocked on her door tentatively. He sighed a little when it was Lindsay who answered the door and not her mom. She looked at him annoyed and stood in with her hand on the door, not inviting him in. He sighed; this was going to be harder than he thought._

"_Hi" he said nervously._

"_What Ryan?" she spoke in an annoyed tone, like she was just tired of him. He fought off the slight repelling feeling he was getting from her, did she just not want to be around him anymore? He hadn't felt that way since the first few weeks in Newport, and that was just by Julie. But I like her, she's just mad. He thought, but he couldn't shake of the feeling that everyone else in his life knew that he was always full of self-doubt about not being wanted, even when thy were mad at him they would never make him feel like this. Maybe she didn't know him at all._

"_Ryan!" she spoke up again, getting more annoyed. He realized she was still there and he had to talk to her. _

"_Um… I'm sorry, I-I'm over the time space plan, it's a bad plan" he tried to smile at her, praying she would forgive him, not because he really wanted her to but because he needed her to take his mind off Ma-_

"_Ryan, you need to make up your mind!" she spoke louder, he looked at her, silent_

"_I mean, you keep swinging back and forth and I don't know if I can take staying with you, I just, I get tired-"_

"_Tired of me!" he shoots back, she's tired of him, like his mom, she gave up too. He can't believe this is happening again._

"_What? No I –" she stuttered trying to take back what she said, she didn't want this, Lindsay wanted him to beg to be with her, not fight with her._

"_Maybe I'm tired too ya know?" he said, his voice getting louder, "All this breaking up and getting back together thing it gets tiring too!' She starts to say something but he cuts in "but I stay here, I'm still here, trying, but if you don't want to then I guess I don't either!"_

_Oh no, he did not just break up with her, no one can get tired of her, she thought, and if he does, then I guess I can yell at him, now that it's over._

"_FINE!" she screeches at him, he doesn't look sad or sorry at all, angering her more. "I needed a sister more then a boyfriend anyway!" her voice is hurtful but he still doesn't look heartbroken, just mad. _

"_Bye Ryan" she scoffed and slammed the door in his face_

---

**Marissa**

It's been two days since D.J. and she broke up, and she wasn't as much heartbroken as she was alone. Not if Summer had anything to say about it though, Summer had burst into her room and announced that they would be going to the Bait Shop, a really good dj was playing, according to her. So here she was, at the Bait Shop with people all around her, dressed in a tank top and a flowy skirt, short enough to dance in. Summer suddenly popped up beside her, form being outside, calling Zach.

"hey Coop! Zach's coming in, like fifteen minutes so come on and dance with me, I don't want Cohen and his _new_ girlfriend to see me dancing alone! Besides dancing will take your mind of D.J." she enthused happily. Marissa couldn't help but laugh at her friend's cuteness of not wanting her to be alone.

"Sure" she agreed nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders. Summer smile widened and she dragged Marissa to the dance-floor where people were already dancing. The two girls started dancing. Marissa had to agree, dancing did help take her mind of D.J. In fact she wasn't even thinking about him anymore. She was, however thinking about Ryan. Dammit, this was why she missed D.J., because he took her mind of him. He didn't really but she could pretend that D.J. was Ryan when he kissed her. Plus he pissed her mom off, which was always a bonus. But she forgot all that as she happily continued dancing with Summer, blending into a crowd that didn't know and didn't care about her problems.

**Ryan**

He couldn't believe he was here. At the Bait Shop. Seth had convinced him to come and 'take his mind of losing his girl' as he had said. So now here he was. Just standing there as he looked around for Seth. Well he found him, making out with Alex. Alex was dragging him toward her office, as they continued kissing. He sighed. Now he was stuck here, he had given Seth the keys, and he didn't feel like interrupting him with Alex right now. Ryan looked around, alone. He walked up to the bar and ordered a Mountain Dew and sat on one of the stools by the bar. He looked around the club, there were a lot of people here tonight. The dj was good and knew which songs people could actually dance to. If he didn't hate dancing so much, or if he had a good enough reason, he might have actually considered dancing. Ha, yeah right. Ryan's eyes focused on a slim girl whose back was toward him in the middle of the throng of people, she was blocking whoever was dancing in front of her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was moving gracefully, full of rhythm and energy. She was wearing a simple white tank top and a flowy greenish, blue-ish skirt. He suddenly realized why he couldn't stop looking at her. She was Marissa, of course he couldn't take his eyes off her. He slid over in his seat and realized her dancing partner was Summer. _At least she's not with D.J. _He thought to himself. Wait, why did he care? _Oh come on, _an annoyingly Seth-like voice said in the back of his head, _you know you only got with Lindsay to stop thinking about her._ He tried to disagree, come up with another reason but couldn't. Honestly, he didn't want to either. He and Lindsay were _finally_ over and Marissa, _is taken_. Dammit. But he could go talk to her right? You bet he could, and if he…accidentally flirted, that wouldn't be so bad…and if she flirted back, it wouldn't be bad at all…and if there was no more D.J., he knew their relationship was even rockier then his and hers had been, then he…might, maybe, perhaps, kiss her…a few times, be with her…and that wouldn't be bad at all. But…maybe he would wait awhile, gather up his courage. Was he being over confident? No…right? No. Ryan had seen how she looked at him at Chrismukkah. But Marissa hadn't seen him sneakily look back at her. No, she had to still want to be with him, they still loved each other, she had never taken it back from when she had said when they had danced at Julie and Caleb's wedding. Yup he'd just wait awhile, preferably to when Summer wasn't near. Which looked like now. Crap… he'd wait till she left the dance floor, maybe. Plus, he probably should stop staring now.

**Marissa**

Marissa had been enjoying the dancing and laughing with Summer, it was good to forget her troubles. Suddenly Summer looked at her watch and let out a shriek.

"Omigod Coop! Zach was supposed to be here, like fifteen minutes ago! That ass, he better have a good reason, he can't stand me up. After all that trouble we had with the tutor thing he better not be standing me up or I swear I will kick his ss. I know I'm small but I can take him! I'm strong, and, and wiry and I will kick his ss and, and, and…"

She continued her rage blackout ramblings and Marissa decided it might be a good idea to shut her up.

"Sum! Just, like, go out and call him or something ok? I'm sure he has a good reason"

Summer calmed down and said "You're right Coop! I'll just call him. Duh! I'mna go outside, it's too loud here, just sit in our booth again ok? Ok!" she bounded out of the building to call. Marissa sighed and walked to their booth, on the way a few sleazy guys looked her up and down and asked her to dance but she declined. She never danced with guys like them and she never danced alone. She'd been sitting for awhile looking down at her drink and twirling the straw listlessly, bored already and itching for Summer to come back so they could dance again, when suddenly she heard footsteps come toward her. She looked up and was surprised to see that it was Ryan. He smiled his half smile at he and she melted,

"Hey" he spoke softly,

"Hey" she mumbled back, feeling flustered by his gaze. Why is she so nervous? Ryan smiles and she motions for him to sit down. He does so, getting himself comfortable in the chair, he brushes their knees together. She shivers at his light touch and he shifts in the chair again, brushing their knees again and keeping it their. Both teens have tingles sent down their spines from each other's touches. Ryan looks up at Marissa and she looks at him. Their eyes lock as they have a moment. Ryan is shocked that all the sexual tension they share is still their, doubling, if possible, by the fact they haven't properly kissed since before the summer, almost six months ago. He clears his throat and she looks down.

"So, what are you doing here?" he questions lightly

"Um, Summer dragged me here to keep my mind of D.J…" she trails of and looks at him

"Oh, um why what happened?" he asks, more interested, trying to ignore his growing anticipation

Marissa notices his hopeful tone but is sure she is imagining it "We broke up, he said I was too complicated, basically-"

"You're not." He cuts her off, shifting closer, making it so their knees, which were lightly brushing, press closer together.

**Ryan**

Marissa trembles slightly, at feeling him closer to her and he also feels a fresh wave of shivers climb up his back. Ryan loves the fact he actually feels something when they are touching, and she feels it too. Lindsay and he never had such a string connection. She stutters, "Thanks," she smiles softly at him and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. He lets his eyes roam her face as she casts her eyes downward. A new song starts up and she lifts her head up, looking longingly at the dance floor. Ryan notices and asks, "What's up?" Marissa looks at him and speaks softly but he cant here her so he scoots even closer as she brings her mouth nearer his ear sending yet another cascade of shivers down his body. "I like this song but Summer isn't here so I can't dance, 'cuz I don't like dancing alone guys try to… ya know" he pulls back a little to look at her, their faces close. Ryan contemplates an idea in his head. Is Marissa a good enough reason? Hell yes.

"I'll dance with you" Marissa looks at him stunned,

"Really?" she asks skeptically, but hoping he isn't lying.

"Ya…" he looks at her again "I mean if you-"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence as Marissa leaps up and grabs his arm, pulling him up to and heading for the dance floor. Once there she lets go of his arm and begins to dance as the lyrics trickle into the remixed song.

**Ryan/Marissa**

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?_

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

Ryan watches her as she's dancing, only really shifting his feet, rather then dancing_  
_

_Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it._

Marissa stops suddenly realizing what the lyrics just said and looks at Ryan, afraid. He senses her fear but simply looks her dead in the eye and placing his hands firmly on her hips, letting her know he's ok and telling her with his eyes that he forgives her. Marissa relaxes immediately and starts to dance again. Swaying her hips against his hands and playfully lifting her arms and placing them on his shoulders lightly._  
_

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of   
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me  
_

Ryan is getting more into dancing and moves his hands from her hips to lace them around her, his arms lower down her body then they really should be, his arms resting on her hips but his hands and wrists behind her drifting downward ever so slightly.

_  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
_

Marissa sucks in her breath at the feeling of his arms around her, his hands wandering somewhat lower then her hips. Ryan smiles at the strong power he has over her. It's the same power she has for him.

_  
So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)  
_

Ryan pulls her closer to him, so that her body is moving against his.

_  
Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick._

Marissa feels her knees go weak but she simply shifts her arms, moving them to wrap around his neck.

_  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?  
_

Ryan tightens his arms around her waist keeping her close.

_  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
_

Marissa looks into his eyes, still moving against him, loving the feeling of having him near her.

_  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat_

Lets get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster  


Ryan looks back at her intensely.

_  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of _

Marissa quivers at his smoldering look. It's almost as though he's undressing her with his eyes, leaving her intimate for him.

_  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

Ryan feels a shallow, male thrill at being with her as he sees other guys glancing jealously at him and Marissa. He returns his eyes to her as he feels her shake again. __

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster

Her heart is pounding in her ears as he tilts his head slightly, leaning closer toward her. She tilts her head as well.

_  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

Ryan can feel the sexual tension between them reach an all new high as he brings his face closer to hers, still dancing,

_  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
_

Marissa locks gazes with him, as he asks with his eyes for permission to do what he's about to do. She is shocked, but with her eyes, she gives it.

_  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat_

Ryan's heart is palpating faster as he closes the small distance between their faces, bringing his mouth to hers. She's shocked for a moment, but falls headlong into his kiss very quickly.

_  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat_

At first the kiss is soft, questioning, full of a love sorely missed, but as the music swells it grows more with desperation, making up for lost time. Ryan tugs on her bottom lip, bringing her a step closer to him.

_  
And hold a lover close_

Marissa feels the tip of his tongue against her lips, once again asking for permission, to enter her mouth. She parts her lips and he slips his tongue in. Ryan suppresses a groan at the feeling of being inside her mouth again. Marissa moans slightly into his mouth, when he nibbles playfully at her bottom lip. Ryan almost passes out when she tightens her arms around her neck, pressing her entire body against his tightly and slipping her tongue into his mouth. He returns the previous favor and wraps his arms around her more fully, pressing his body against hers as well, feeling her knees go weak and hearing her suck in her breath against his lips. He smiles into the kiss.

_  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

Marissa feels him smile and feels one grow on her face as they continue kissing, in the middle of the dance floor, holding each other close against each others bodies. They are longer dancing but only swaying in sync, together.

_  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. _

_Faster_

---

Seth and Summer watch as the couple reunite and slap high fives, ignoring their own set of sparks, congratulating each other on Seth's plan to get them together here. Seth then turns to return to Alex's office as Summer goes to _really_ invite Zach.

---­­­

**The end.**

**Ok so tell me what you think! Press the pretty purple button down there! So its my first one-shot, be gentle. I'm hoping to get another chapter of Tumbling, out by hopefully tomorrow. Review please! Oh if you didn't clock it, it was Seth and Summer's plan to invite Ryan and Marissa to the Bait Shop and then leave them alone so that they would find each other and get back together. Granted Seth's plan actually worked, which is a bit fictitious, but hey whatever!**

**BTW: the song is 'Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking her Clothes Off'- Panic! At The Disco. Hope you liked it!**

**-Kita**


End file.
